


How You Get The Girl

by planetanksubmarine



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetanksubmarine/pseuds/planetanksubmarine
Summary: A heartbroken Rachel Berry finds herself on Quinn Fabray's doorstep after being dumped by Finn Hudson, and a shocked Quinn Fabray can hardly understand how he'd let her go.Based on 'How You Get The Girl' by Taylor Swift!
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 45





	How You Get The Girl

This was not how Rachel Berry expected her evening – her and Finn’s date evening of all days! – to go. Far from it. She was meant to be with him right now, cuddled up to him at some stupid restaurant that she could never eat anything at anyway because her boyfriend- or ex-boyfriend now? Apparently refused to ever remember she even was vegan! She couldn’t help the bitterness seeping into the inner corners of her mind as she thought to herself that at least she wouldn’t have to deal with that anymore, the sad tradition of a cold salad whilst Finn rambled about football and making out or whatever else was on his simple, one-track, teenage boy mind.  
She was torn out of her thoughts by the door opening slowly, a gentle creak as it pivoted on its hinges. She didn’t know why she’d come here, not at all, but it was all she could think of doing as she stood outside Breadstix, watching as Finn drove away. Without her. She was once again broken out of the thoughts she’d found lost herself in again by a sigh of “Jesus Christ” from the doorway. Rachel looked up at the blonde girl with her reddened eyes and smiled, weakly. “Rachel, actually.”  
“What the hell are you doing? It’s raining! God Rachel are you insane? You must be freezing. You look like a freaking ghost. What the hell happened?” Quinn went on, burning through a thousand questions of which Rachel only really had one answer “Finn.” She sighed, breathing the word as if it were a struggle, feeling as though the last trace of him left along with it. Quinn exhaled and looked at the brown-haired girl again. “Come on, get your tiny ass inside then.” She said, her words lacking any of the venom they were usually oh so laced with. This wasn’t the harsh corridors McKinley, this was a heartbroken Rachel Berry on her doorstep – and who the fuck would Quinn Fabray be to say no to that? 

\-----------------------------

“I don’t understand. I seriously don’t fucking get it, Rach!” Rachel withdrew into herself at Quinn’s harsh tone, recognizing it all too well as that Head Cheerleader attitude Quinn sported in the halls. But one look into Quinn’s eyes, trained on her with intense sympathy, and she knew that this outburst wasn’t directed at her, not at all. “Finn Hudson- who the fuck does he think he is? He can’t just- “  
“Quinn.” Rachel stopped her.  
“No Rach! It’s not okay!”  
“Quinn!” - Rachel repeated, harsher this time for just a moment before the heartbroken schoolgirl she was found its way to the surface again – “It’s okay. I’ll be okay. I’d thought you’d be happy about this anyway.” She confessed, brokenly “Clearly, he doesn’t want me anymore. You get him back.”  
Quinn’s eyes just continued to look at her, and Rachel could feel the intensity of her gaze almost like a touch. “Rach, you know it’s not about that, I think we both know it was never about that.” The words slip through her lips like a confession, but before Rachel can really think about them, Quinn’s speaking again. “What did he say to you?”  
Through small sobs, Rachel began to recount the story of the dinner. How Finn had told her that her bad sides just weren’t worth it anymore. That he wasn’t going to just sit on the sidelines, waiting for her to follow her dreams, and Quinn hissed out a harsh breath.  
“That- How the hell could he say all that! And then just leave you there like that! He must have lost his freaking mind.”  
“Quinn.” Rachel stated, trying to sound calm despite the sadness tinting her every word. “I’m not stupid, I know he’s right. I do have my bad sides. I have so many of them. I’m bossy and I’m stubborn and I’m Selfish and-“

“Rachel Berry!” Quinn yelled, cutting off the smaller girl’s self-deprecating spiel. “You are absolutely none of those things okay? You’re Rachel goddamn Berry! Broadway star to be! You’re really going to let some dumb boy like Finn Hudson make you think anything different?”  
“But-“  
“No Rachel, okay? I’m not going to let you say that stuff about yourself. You’ve always believed in yourself, no matter what happened to you” She paused, before adding softly and apologetically “No matter what I did to you.”  
“Quinn, you have to know that I don’t blame you for any of that. I never have. Maybe I’m just too forgiving – Finn always said so – but I’ve never held any of it against you.” Rachel admitted, bringing her eyes up to meet Quinn’s, seeing the tears brimming there- Tears? Was Quinn Fabray crying? Over her?  
“Rachel Berry. You are an incredible human being. I need you to know I’ve always thought that, and maybe that’s what scared me into being the way I was. I need you to know that I was afraid. But listen to me. You deserve better than Finn Hudson okay? And you can do so much better.” Quinn said pleadingly, a flash in her eyes that put across an unsaid message. “You deserve someone who will love you and want you, for worse and for better.”  
Rachel was taken aback by the passion in Quinn’s eyes, and the earnestness of her words- for once in her life, she had nothing to say.  
“You deserve someone who sees your talent and is willing to wait for you to prosper into the amazing star you’re going to be. You deserve someone who kisses your cheek in the hallways and frames your photo in her locker-” Quinn stops suddenly.  
“Her locker?” Rachel’s head tilted curiously as she looked at a swiftly reddening Quinn.  
Panic flashed in Quinn’s eyes momentarily, before she instantly softened. “God Rachel, you’re so stupid.” Rachel wanted to be affronted, but there was no malice in Quinn’s words, rather a resigned and mournful softness. “I would wait for you. I would wait forever and ever.” She sighed again. “It’s always been you, It’s not Finn Hudson. It’s you. And I’ve been waiting so, so long for you to hopefully realize the same thing, that we were chasing after some boy but all I ever wanted was-“  
“To get the girl?” Rachel questioned, the beginnings of a sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
“To get the girl.” Quinn confirmed Rachel's words, echoing them wistfully.  
“Well, Miss Fabray.” Rachel started, her smile in full force now and a new teasing lilt to her voice. “I must admit that if that is your technique you are certainly much better at getting girls than Finn Hudson. You know I’m a sucker for a good speech.”  
“Of course you are, you drama queen” Quinn teased, and Rachel gasped in fake shock. “Quinn Fabray! I deny such an accusation!” Quinn only giggled – honest to god, giggled – “Proving my point I think Berry.” Rachel smiled at her in response, the most genuine one she’d smiled in days. “He was an idiot, to leave you, I mean.” Quinn said, marveling at the brown-haired girl's smile. “If I had you, I’d never go”.  
Rachel looked at Quinn again earnestly, their eyes meeting. “I don’t want you to go, Quinn.” She mumbled, before leaning forward to meet the blonde’s lips with her own. “You’ve got me. You got the girl.”


End file.
